I still love you Ezio x Reader
by xLostMemories
Summary: You are the most fearful assassin and skillful known in italy florence. What happens when you see your old childhood friend again? ik this summary sucks probably lolz please feel free to leave reviews and yeah
1. Chapter 1

Your name is (insert name here). You are the most feared assassin in Florence Italy. You're known to have great skill in killing besides a certain someone. It was a cloudy as usual you sat in your room never talking with other assassins. You worked alone and rode solo throughout your whole life. You looked down at the newspaper u picked up earlier while walking around town. The newspaper read you and had you on it with hood down as always making it impossible to know your identity. "Hmm…once again on the newspaper." You muttered under your breath. You stepped out of your room and looked down stairs. The assassin headquarters were quiet then you expected to be. A few assassins were talking and whispering probably about the newspaper. You knew they were most likely. As you walked down you bumped into somebody. "Watch it!" You angrily said. You looked up to see the last assassin you wanted to see Ezio. "You seem like you're in a hurry." Ezio noted. You rolled your eyes. "Yeah what's it to you?" "A beautiful assassin like you shouldn't be in such a hurry." You then sighed and mentally face palmed yourself. You knew that Ezio was a master assassin and would flirt with almost every lady and leave them the next day. You would always think he was a player but of course you did have to admit he was handsome. "I suppose you read the newspaper?" You guessed at him. "I sure did. In fact you're amazing as always wouldn't you agree?" Ezio simply said. "I had enough of this." You then continued walking down stairs. "Where are you going?" He called after you. "Somewhere that you don't need to know."

-Leonardo's place-

You sat there looking at the paintings Leonardo painted recently. All of them were amazing and yourself wished you could paint just like him. On different days you would go see the guy to see how he was doing. You remembered when you first met him a few guards were chasing after you but Leonardo offered you a place to hide. It was a weird time but you were grateful for it. "You seem quiet than you are. (Insert name here)." You looked up at Leonardo sketching something on his canvas. "I'm perfectly fine." You said quietly. "Hey Leonardo you here?" Said a similar voice you recognized. It couldn't be you thought. Was it really him? You had so many questions and then turned around to see Ezio standing there. "Ah Ezio what are you doing here?" Leonardo smiled a bit. "I just came to see a certain someone." Ezio turned to you winking. You wanted to throw up but instead you did a little wave and turned back to watch Leonardo paint and sketch. You wondered how he would find you here. It was obvious he might have found you here since you also knew Leonardo. "I'm surprised you knew where I was at." You said not turning to face him. "Ah what can I say? I know how to find perfect ladies like you." Ezio flirted. You tired to ignore but couldn't so instead you got up and turned to the door. "Leaving so soon?" He asked. "I have places to be." You shrugged and sighed.

-Your room-

You sat there looking at the raindrops coming down your window. You tired not think about Ezio and his flirting but wouldn't help it either way. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?" You asked yourself. "Maybe a nice walk would get my mind off of things." You turned to your door and closed it. The hallways were dark and quiet. It looked like as if you were in a abandoned mansion. You walked outside for a while going around the city enjoying the fresh cool breeze until someone interrupted you. You turned around and saw a guy who was obviously drunk on alcohol. "What are you doing out so late miss?" You glared at him trying to walk away but he grabbed your wrist. "Damn it let go!" You yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

You thought for a minute and decided to kill the drunk guy. You then tried to take out a weapon but remembered you left it at your room. "Dang it. I'm in trouble." You thought. "Need some help?" said a voice. You looked up at the roof and saw Ezio smirking. "Maybe and maybe I don't." You sneered. Ezio jumped down and freed your wrist of the drunk guy and took out a blade. He grabbed the drunk guy. "Leave her alone now alright?" The drunk guy then ran away. Ezio watched him leave, and turned back to you. "You should be careful." He sighed and stuck a hand out at you to help you up. You hesitated for a second and looked away grabbing his hand. "I could of dealed him on my own." Ezio shot a glare at you. "Where's your weapons? Assassin's should always have their weapons on them." "Why should I tell you?" Ezio then sighed. "The most feared assassin in Italy Florence not having weapons on herself. Nice job." He said sarcastically. "Whatever. Like I should care what you say." Ezio watched you walk away and caught up with you. "Why so mad?" He asked. "I'm not mad at all." You tried to walk away from him but he kept following close behind. "You know I liked you better when we were kids growing up together." Ezio said clearly amused by your behavior. It was true you weren't that fearful, distant and a skillful assassin when you knew Ezio as a child. It was when you guys were 7 years old, playing together, having fun with each other and understood each other a whole lot. Of course this all ended when you became a master assassin before Ezio and pushed him away. "Why must you bring that up? I hate those memories." You said in a monotone voice. "Why say that so dryly?" Ezio asked. "You still don't get it after all these years?" Ezio had a confused look on his face that's when it hit him. "Oh are you talking about that promise we made before? I remember we both promised we'd get married when we get older." Ezio laughed. "I always kept that promise in my heart." He replied hoping you would talk to him again. "That's not the thing I'm talking about." You complained. As you walked quickly you tripped on a piece of rock. Ezio then cached you before you could fall fully. You then saw Ezio was carrying you from our little fall. Ezio stared at you while you stared at him. The moonlight was shining down on you and him. You had to admit it sort of making it romantic and made you less angry toward Ezio. It then came right at you. What were you even thinking? You hated Ezio right now but just couldn't. Was it the moonlight that made it special? It was a awkward silence between you two. Finally Ezio broke the silence. "uh I'm sorry." He said quickly putting you down. You only nodded. "Hey remember that time when you caught me the same way when we were younger just like now?" You asked. "Oh yeah I remember. That was long ago so I might not remember correctly." Ezio replied. "I see." You muttered. Finally you two got back to assassin's headquarters. "Good night principessa." Ezio said. You glared and walked up to room once again sighing. You wanted to know what was going on with yourself. "It couldn't be, there's no way I could." You looked up at the wall of your room and knew the answer to your question. You were in love with Ezio.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time you woke up it was 9:33 a.m. You sat up and rubbed your tired eyes. Sunlight poured through the windows of the room. Outside you could hear many marketers talking and many shoppers chatting. You got up and went over to your closet to change into your robes. You studied yourself in the mirror until you heard a knock at your door. You opened the door and to see Ezio standing there. "What are you a stalker?" You glared at him. "Haha very funny." Ezio said sighing. You sat on your bed turning away from him. "What do you want? Make it quick." You said. "Um can u meet me tonight?" He asked. "Meet you? For what reason?" "Because we need to talk about something's and I want to ask you something." You rolled your eyes up to the ceiling. "Fine but it better be worth it." Ezio grinned at you. "Meet me by the café off of west street." "Yeah yeah I heard you." You watched Ezio walk out of your room. "idiota guy." You thought.

-café-

It was about 6:45 p.m and you walking to the café with hood on. You watched as everyone saw you passing. "Geez why do people have to stare?" You thought. Finally you saw Ezio sitting down at a table outside you went over quietly and sat down. "Ah so you actually came?" Ezio smirked at you. "Yeah and your point is?" You glared at him. "Just asking is all." He said sounding annoyed by your attitude.

"So what do you want?" You asked. He stared at you and didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. It was quiet until a waitress walked over asking if you wanted anything. You shook your head and she left. "Well, (insert name here) I wanted to know if you s-"

"Listen I need to say something to you first, but could we go somewhere where it's less crowded?" You asked. "Uh sure I suppose so." Ezio replied. You two got up and went somewhere that was secluded and quiet. "Much better you said quietly." Ezio stood there looking at you while you took your hood off. "A fearful assassin taking off her hood? It's about you show your beautiful face principessa." Ezio noted. He waited for you to scold him for flirting again with you but instead you smiled. "Grazie." You replied. "I was expecting for you to have an attitude and get mad." He said. "People change." You smirked. "That quickly of a change?" He asked as he smirked back. "What can I say?" You formed a curve of a smile and then started speaking up. "Listen Ezio I need to tell you something." You noted. "Um sure what's up?" He asked. "I uh well..." Your voice trailed off suddenly realizing you didn't' know how to tell him you loved him. You thought of a good way to tell him and came up with random sentence structures. "Uh can I buy you chocolate, and flowers?" You blurted out. "Oh damn that came out too weird." Ezio chuckled. "Isn't that the guy's job?" You looked away blushing. "What I'm trying to say I still love you from after all these years." You said. Ezio looked surprised and smiled. You expected him to continue flirting with you but instead he pulled you into a nice warm hug. "E-ezio?" You stuttered

Ezio then let go of you and look down at you and grabbed your hand. "I guess I should say the same thing. I love you too (insert name here)." You looked surprised and were about to start talking again, but a pair of lips was on yours. The kiss lasted about 5 minutes and you both broke apart until you both needed some air. You smiled at him. "Don't forgot I'll always love you." Ezio said as he hugged you. You nodded in happiness.


End file.
